


Beach side fun

by Ness12



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness12/pseuds/Ness12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when somebody takes the wrong swim trunks? Find out in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic that I make. I hope that you like and any comments our ideas are welcome!

It was a beautiful day at eryth sea and a princesa was enjoying the view  
-It doesn't matter how many times we go to eryth sea it's always pretty. Said Melia.  
-I agree Melia, but we must focus on the job.  
Said Sharla while adjusting her rifle.  
-Can't we just take a brake? That was Reyn with a hungry stomach.  
\- And also go swimming? Said Shulk with a grin.  
-Oh And we also can do a picnic. Fiora joining on the talk.  
\- And Riki can catch fish a big one. Said Riki jumping up and down  
-I agree. Dunban was the last one to join  
-Well the job could wait. Sharla finally giving up.  
-I will prepare the food!  
-Let me help you. Melia and Fiora started to prepare the food  
\- Riki catch fish. Riki ran to the water with his fishing rod and started to wait to a fish to bite  
\- I will be right back. Said Reyn while he grab something out of his backpack.  
-Where are you going? Ask Shulk with a puzzled look.  
\- I am going to change into my swimming trunks.  
-OK be careful don' t get to far. Shulk said with a worry look.  
-I know i know. With that Reyn was gone.  
For a few seconds Shulk imangine Reyn naked...  
\- It's everything alright Shulk? Asked Fiora who was now looking into Shulk blushing face  
-Yeah everything is alright Fiora. Reponded Shulk


	2. Chapter 2

-Really Shulk, lately you have been acting a bit strange are you ok? Fiora asked once again with a bit of concerned by her friend.  
\- I'm fine Fiora, no need to worry. Said Shulk calming Fiora down.  
After that Shulk went to his bag to retrive his swim trunks but he notice that it was Reyn's.  
-What the? Oh no I bet Reyn confuse his swim trunks with mine.  
Shulk and Reyn had similar swim trunks but there was diferente between them to tell them apart.  
-I bet that in the rush he got confuse and got mine.  
-What is it Shulk. Asked the young princess.  
-Nothing, nothing, look I am going to chance.  
-Just be careful ok? Said Dunban.  
-I will!  
With that Shulk was gone, he started to look for Reyn so he can retrive his swim trunks. After some time the young blonde heard something.  
-What is that? He asked himself. In the distante Shulk could heard some...  
\- Moans?  
But that wasn't some any normal moans it was from..  
-Reyn? Why is he moaning?  
Shulk began to close the distante between him and Reyn, when he arrived he quickly hid behind a bush because Reyn was beating one off. And he was using Shulk's swim trunks.  
-Oh Shulk I... Love you much... Said Reyn between strokes.  
Shulk couldn't belive what he was seeing. There he was Reyn, stroking his 10 incher cock with Shulk's swim trunks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remenber if you spot any errors or if you have any suggestion or if you want to comment about anything about my works you are free to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Stroking his cock thinking about Shulk.  
-Oh I'm cumming.  
With that Reyn started to released hot jets of cum. Shulk’s face became flushed with a beautiful red.  
Reyn's cum landed on Shulk's swim trunks  
-Dammit, I must be more careful, oh well I guess I have to clean it up.  
Reyn look around for any source of water but there wasn't any around, so he decided to clean it up with is tongue. Shulk's boner was getting bigger and bigger, second by second.  
-There, now how am I going to explain to Shulk that I took the wrong swim trunks. I know, I am going to tell him that I was in a hurry to go swimming and I wasn't paying attention, I just hope that Shulk belive in me.  
Shulk decided that he was going to take advantage of this situation. He decided to wear Reyn's swim trunks, and then when he is in the water with Reyn he is going to tell him a secret.  
(Back at the camp site)  
Riki was laying down on Melia's lap, the princess was petting Riki's head  
-Nice catch Riki. Said Fiora while she was cooking the big fish that the nopon caught.  
-Riki tired, Riki want to rest.  
-You deserve it Riki. Said Sharla while she was drinking tea with Dunban.  
-Hey look who is back. Reyn finally returned.  
-Where have you been? Asked Dunban with a bit force on his voice.  
-Just getting ready to swim. Responded Reyn.  
-Why it took you so long? Fiora was a bit confused  
-I was just looking to the right place to change, where's Shulk?Shulk wasn’t beliving in what he was seeing, there he was, Reyn stroking his cock thinking about Shulk.  
-Oh I'm cumming.  
With that Reyn started to released hot jets of cum. Shulk’s face became flushed with a beautiful red.  
Reyn's cum landed on Shulk's swim trunks  
-Dammit, I must be more careful, oh well I guess I have to clean it up.  
Reyn look around for any source of water but there wasn't any around, so he decided to clean it up with is tongue. Shulk's boner was getting bigger and bigger, second by second.  
-There, now how am I going to explain to Shulk that I took the wrong swim trunks. I know, I am going to tell him that I was in a hurry to go swimming and I wasn't paying attention, I just hope that Shulk belive in me.  
Shulk decided that he was going to take advantage of this situation. He decided to wear Reyn's swim trunks, and then when he is in the water with Reyn he is going to tell him a secret.  
(Back at the camp site)  
Rikki was laying down on Melia's lap, the princess was petting Rikki's head  
-Nice catch Rikki. Said Fiora while she was cooking the big fish that the nopon caught.  
-Rikki tired, Rikki want to rest.  
-You deserve it Rikki. Said Sharla while she was drinking tea with Dunban.  
-Hey look who is back. Reyn finally returned.  
-Where have you been? Asked Dunban with a bit force on his voice.  
-Just getting ready to swim. Responded Reyn.  
-Why it took you so long? Fiora was a bit confused  
-I was just looking for the right place to change, where's Shulk?  
-Oh he went to change too. Responded Melia.  
Reyn couldn't belive in what he just heard.  
-What is it Reyn? Asked Sharla seeing Reyn's reaction to Melia's answer.  
-Oh nothing, nothing… Reyn was trying to hide his panic.


	4. Chapter 4

-Oh dammit maybe Shulk saw that I took his swim trunks and decided to go look for me. Reyn thought to himself when sunddenly…  
-Hey guys I'm back. Said Shulk with a huge grin. Reyn decided to jump to the water so he could hide from Shulk, fearing that he was angry or embarass  
-Reyn what are you doing? Asked Riki with a bit confuse on his voice.  
-Just a cannonball.(Lying)  
-Cool let me try. Shulk trying to replicate his friend(Also lying)  
Shulk decided to try his plan so he swam to Reyn  
-Reyn I know that this isn't the perfect time but can I tell you a secret?  
-Sure buddy what is it?  
-But you can't tell anybody about it ok? Not even Dunban!  
-Ok… what is it?  
-Well… Lately I tried a new thing called masturbation.  
-What? Are you serious?  
\- Be quiet, and yes I tried it just moments ago in my swim trunks. Reyn's face became red hot.  
-And do wanna know of who I thought?  
-Ye… yes.(Fearing the reply)  
-Of you. And suddenly Shulk took Reyn underwater and kisssed him. After some seconds they decided to brake the kiss for air, Reyn was suprisse at Skulk's answer.  
-So it is me that you thought while you were beating one off? Asked Reyn with a grin, Shulk decided to tell Reyn what he saw.  
-I knew that you took my swim trunks to go beat on off.  
-How did you…  
-Know? Well the next time you decide to go jack off make sure that you aren't noisy.  
-Sorry if I didn't tell you.  
-No worry Reyn, actually seeing you jack off make hard.  
-Really know.Reyn already knew what was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

After some minutes of sucking Reyn's cock, Shulk decided to give his lover a suprise. The blonde boy stopped.  
-Is something wrong Shulk? Asked Reyn who was afraid he did something wrong.  
-No. Shulk pussed Reyn to the ground, and his cock was upright. Shulk decided to impaled himself on the big, hard, dick. Both of the boys were moaning by the sheer pleasure that was running up their bodies. Shulk begane to move, every thrust was filled with pleasure and moans. Reyn started to kiss Shulk, he pushed his toungue into Shulk's mounth tasting Shulk. After some moments of fucking and kissing Reyn fuck Shulk, alternating his speed, until he released his seed into Shulk. Shulk also released his seed after seeing Reyn's face full of pleasure.   
-We should be heading back. Said Reyn while hunging the tired Shulk.  
-Yeah but lest just stay here a bit.  
-But before we go I got to put the swim trunks. Reyn began to put Shulk's swim trunks.  
-Why are you putting my swim trunks?   
-Oh not again, hey Shulk wanna come over here and remove your swim trunks. Said Reyn with a grin.  
-Maybe later. Before Shulk left he put Reyn's swim trunks, rubbed his cock a little and left.  
Reyn followed Shulk to the exit of the cave, and they decided to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have any comment you are free of leaving, also remeber english isin t my native laguange so if you spot any errors please tell me so I can turn your experince of reading my fanfics a little better. And once again thanks


End file.
